


娱乐至死   (ME赛伯朋克脑洞)

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: ME赛伯朋克脑洞原作：TSN作者：Rastar分级：M配对：ME, Sean Eldridg/Chris警告：主要角色死亡提要：ME在爆炸后发现自己在未来醒来





	娱乐至死   (ME赛伯朋克脑洞)

娱乐至死 ME赛伯朋克脑洞

FB之前不是有场虚惊的炸弹事件吗？假设不是虚惊而是真的爆炸了，作为CFO的花朵没有来得及逃出来，而CEO的马总也回身去救他。

当花朵醒来后发现自己在一间狭小房间，是个每天宅在网上的小宅男，花朵当然觉得不对劲，找隔壁求救，发现是马总，而马总比他早醒来几天，大致摸清楚了目前状态。

马总解释，目前是2200年的旧金山(旧金山的城市范围扩大到硅谷，其实他们还在原本硅谷的土地范围内)，他们住的是公民基本住宅，每个成年人都会被分配到的最小居住单位，而他们领着一份公民基础生活费

而目前A国最大的公司就是FB和其他科技合并而成的国有企业，FB在爆炸案后就没有高层的消息，下一次出现就是成为右翼共和党的宣传主力，川普再任M国总统，第二任任期间通过了反堕胎法，禁止妇女堕胎，连被QJ的孩子也不准；还通过了新婚姻法，禁止妇女提出离婚，而男性可以依照上帝的指示娶四个老婆；并且全面的反对LGBT的存在，并宣布LBGT是恶魔，是违反上帝旨意的人，需要被处死，同时通过了全面禁止移民法。

历史上称为第一次大规模猎巫行动，这时候只要是少数族裔和LGBT都会被推上绞刑台处死并被当地的电视台直播，而这时候川普因为马上风死在了某名模的床上，而副总统宣布全国进入紧急状态，由他成为三军总帅，但是在就职典礼上，副总统被刺杀，同时国会山发生爆炸，所有有资格成为总统候补的人选全部死在了国会。

这时候左派的议员Sean Eldridge(真克老公)成为唯一人选，他就任临时总统后废除了反堕胎法,新婚姻法,反LGBT法,反移民法，把川普在任期间的不合理法律全废了，并且开始追究当初在猎巫行动中对少数民族和LGBT下手的人，但是牵扯的范围太广，史称第二次猎巫行动。

但是第二次猎巫被视为正义之举，Sean成功连任总统，而第二任期间把FB,Google,Amazon等几家科技巨头合并且收归国有，因为依照二八法则大公司的营业额占了国家GDP的八成，普通人就算不工作也不影响经济运行，并通过了最低基本薪资法，让合并后的科技巨头们给全民发最低基本薪资，原本的想法是让每个人都可以追逐自己的梦想，然而几乎全部人都变成了每天看电视上网的宅宅。

也因此人类的生育率也骤降，ZF为了维持人口，出台法令让成年男女捐出遗传物质(细胞,精,卵etc)，ZF利用捐出的遗传物质，一部分至造成下一代公民，另外一部分做成未来人”Cyber”，Cyber跟人类外表无异，但是中枢神经系统装了一组原子机器人，让Cyber可以被控制，同时如果Cyber受伤也能更快的恢复。

Cyber取代人类成为主要生产力，普通人类拿着最低基本薪资在网上醉生梦死，而有钱有势的人类则成为这个时代的消费主力，只有这些有钱人是”真正的人类”。

而马总想既然FB高层在爆炸后还有人活着，而既然花朵和他都在这里，那剩下的高层就不会是他们，从媒体少数报导来看Chirs死在第一次猎巫行动，而有些许消息FB高层现在是个老年深色头发男性，因为那次爆炸而坐轮椅，并且利用现代科技活到了200多岁。马总合理怀疑这个活下来的人是达达。

马花商量，他们搞不清楚为什么爆炸后两人跑到了几百年后的未来，而唯一和那时代有联系的人是达达，那他们就去找达达问清楚。

但是高层达达是个死宅，都不出门，目前身为普通民众的马花两人没办法接触到高层达达，马花商量，既然因为阶层的原因碰不到，那就去提升阶层，只要成为高层身边的服务生或是侍卫一类的就可以接触到达达问个清楚。


End file.
